Possibility
by JennyTylerSmith
Summary: Post GITF Trust becomes an issue in the aftermath of the events in France, especially between Rose and the Doctor. So when Rose meets an intriguing stranger in tweed jacket, time as well as their relationship starts to fall apart. Can the Doctor win back Rose's trust before everything falls apart?


Possibility

Summary: Post GITF Trust becomes an issue in the aftermath of the events in France, especially between Rose and the Doctor. So when Rose meets an intriguing stranger in tweed jacket, time as well as their relationship starts to fall apart. Can the Doctor win back Rose's trust before everything falls apart?

The title is inspired by Possibility by Lykki Li.

* * *

_So tell me when you hear my heart stop_  
_You're the only one who knows._  
_Tell me when you hear my silence._  
_There's a possibility I wouldn't know_

* * *

Prologue

Rose wiped her tears furiously as she looked at the pink walls inside her room. It wasn't the wall's fault though, it wasn't the wall that had made her feel this way. It was him and she hates that. She hates how he is making her feel. She hates how low he is making her feel.

Because that's what it was at the end wasn't it? She wasn't good enough. She had thought before she was, after everything they had been through. But she wasn't enough. She wasn't an accomplished, sophisticated, intelligent lady, she was a shopgirl who never took her A levels. And that wasn't enough for him.

It hadn't bothered her before though. She knew she could have done better but it hadn't hurt her. She was happy being who she was. She thought he was happy with what she had as well. It hadn't been a question before. But it hit her now just how inadequate she was and she hated the fact that he was making her feel like that. Before she wouldn't have questioned her worth with the Doctor, but now he had changed and it seemed crystal clear just how low she was in his list. He may call himself the same man but she found him more different than her first Doctor and it wasn't just the looks. Before he had contemplated not saving the universe because she could have died in Downing Street but now, he didn't seem to care. Rose was not selfish, she did not want the Doctor to sacrifice the world for her, but the fact that he honestly did not care that much for her and could casually throw her away hurt her. That she wasn't worth his time anymore. An inferior human who he got bored off because she wasn't clever enough to engage him anymore. No one made her feel like that. Jimmy did it and she promised herself she would never let anyone make her feel that low anymore.

But she had done it again hadn't she? The Doctor didn't verbally assault her or physically like Jimmy had but his unsaid words and actions spoke volume. And they hurt like hell too.

She had been living in a illusion the whole time. Perhaps maybe the Doctor had enjoyed her company and wanted her in his previous incarnation but he could obvious live without her now. Sarah Jane had been a waking call, it had reminded her that she cannot have forever with him, no matter how much she wanted to but she still promised to be with him when he said that she was different. But this whole incidence with France gave her the second wake up call. She was no different after all. He had promised he wouldn't leave her willingly and twenty four hours later he does it without hesitation. He wouldn't miss her at all.

She was not stupid, she knew she loved the Doctor, loved him since Cardiff, loved him even now but she never expected him to reciprocate this because he was a Time Lord, he had a long life span and chances are he wouldn't take the chance as it would only hurt him. So she was fine loving him from the distance but today proved her wrong. He would take the chance to fall in love, just not with her.

She won't let any one make her feel this bad or this hurt. He did not deserve her tears, so she wouldn't waste them on him any longer.

The TARDIS started to hum alarmingly insider her mind, she prodded her mind, not liking the direction her thoughts were turning to. She hummed sadly towards her, not wanting her to leave.

She blinked in surprise and touched the walls, trying to console the ship. The Doctor didn't know, but ever since his regeneration, Rose's connection with the TARDIS had doubled in strength. The TARDIS was with her all the time and sung her to sleep. Her bond with the ship was baffling but she never told him because she knew it was anything but normal. She didn't want her to leave and Rose smiled at that. Atleast someone wanted her around.

"Don't worry girl, I am not leaving," she said trying to sooth her.

She won't leave, but she wouldn't swoon over him anymore or give him the power to hurt her. Enough was enough. While staring at the fire flickering in fireplace in her own room, she wiped her tears one last time, vowing that this would be the only time she would shed tear for him. Although her heart was broken, she was suddenly glad he went through the fireplace, at least she realized now how little he cared about her, or else she would have been trapped inside the delusion for years and later realize it when he dumped her off one day, like he had done with Sarah Jane and possibly pine away for him.

No, she knew now and she would be prepared.

She would travel with him, see the world but won't wear her heart on her sleeve for him anymore. She would lock it away and protect it. Then it wouldn't hurt her when he decides to abandon her for good. He was simply lucky he made it back through the fireplace but next time when he happily does something like this, she would be prepared and won't be broken hearted.

Because now she saw the truth.

She took all the pictures they had recently took from their adventures from her wall and placed them inside her shoe box, closed it and shoved it under her bed. The only pictures that were left on the wall were the pictures that she had taken with him before his change.

She wasn't blind anymore, she could see the truth now.


End file.
